With You, Under the Mistletoe
by SugaMama09
Summary: Sesshomaru just doesn't understand most human traditions...but this one...was probably going to become his favorite. YAOI, rated T only for wordy durds


**Merry Christmas, Sugas! I hope you all have a great time with your family & friends (not to mention I hope you fill up on delicious food!). & have a Happy New Year! =D**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

There were quite a few things Sesshomaru just did not understand in this day in age, Christmas being one of them. A fat man wearing a red suit rides all around the world in a sleigh led by reindeer [one having a shiny nose] & delivers presents to children by slipping down the chimney & putting them under a decorated tree. How did a fat man get down the chimney? How did he get all around the world in one night? Why did he have to wait till the last minute? Why was the tree deorated? & why the hell did children leave milk & cookies out for him when he was already fat?

Sesshomaru was brought out of his inner tormoil as his husband, Inuyasha, put a hand on his arm. "Babe, should we bring a platter of meats, cheeses or crackers?"

"I really don't care, Inuyasha, I don't even want to attend a worthless party that is being held for an insignificant reason & that is going to be filled with people I don't even care for" Sesshomaru retorted, eyebrows angling down into a slight frown.

"Wow, ok,Mr. Scrooge. Just asking a simple question. Ba-humbug" Inuyasha said, his hands held up in a surrendering gesture as he chuckled.

"Ba-humbug...?"

"Never mind. Should we just bring champagne?"

"Knowing your idiotic co-workers, there will already be plenty enough of that"

"Good point. I'll get two & this cracker platter"

Sesshomaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. He couldn't _wait _for this stupid holiday to be over. Between the cheesy music, corny movies on that thing Inuyasha called a T.V, heavy traffic & being expected to act like he gave a rat's ass about giving meaningful gifts, it was driving him up the wall (in a non-perverted way).

He stood behind Inuyasha with his arms crossed as the hanyou paid for the items & grabbed the bags. Wal-Mart was so full, Sesshomaru's sense of smell was shot. He was afraid to sniff because there was _no _way everybody in this damn crowd smelled good. Plus, humans usually stunk anyway.

"Come on baby. Now we need to go get some wrapping paper" Inuyasha said as he dug his keys out of his poket.

"Why? You act as if there are presents to wrap" Sesshomaru grumbled & growled under his breath when Inuyasha laughed & put an arm around his waist.

"Aw, baby, you still mad I ain't get you that Les Homme cologne & diamond bracelet?"

"Just...shut up, half breed"

Inuyasha planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "This is the season of giving, sweetheart. You can't have everything you want"

Sesshomaru wiped his cheek, eyes burning like embers. "We shall see if you'll hold true to that statement the next time you desire to rut"

The hanyou looked up quickly from unlocking the driver side door, eyes wide in alarm. "What? Whoa, Sessh, we don't have to take it that far now..."

"Unlock the door, Inuyasha" the inu-youkai growled. His attitude & body language clearly stated he was not in the mood.

Inuyasha opened his door then pressed the unlock button. "If I get you the cologne & bracelet, will you let me fuck?"

"We'll see, half breed"

He ignored his spouse's groan & sat like a statue, determined to keep the neutral face he used to be so famous for long before all these skyscrapers & automobiles came about.

...

...

..

.

"Babe, are you almost ready?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes a little as he shifted in his seat, tugging at his sweater. "Of course I am ready. You are the only one that takes an exaggeratedly long time to prepare for even a short walk to the mailbox"

"Hey, I can't be caught slipping. When you look this good, you can't afford to be caught on a bad day"

"Just hurry up! The sooner we get to this ridiculous party, the sooner we can return home"

Inuyasha came out from the bedroom, his black slacks & long sleeved red Polo shirt looking so good on him Sesshomaru was tempted to request they stay home tonight. His shiny black dress shoes clopped on the kitchen floor as he grabbed his jacket, keys & phone & he glanced in the mirror to check his hair, which was in a single plait down his back, before turning to grin at his husband.

"Ready to roll out?"

Sesshomaru stood, slipping on his leather jacket over his olive green shirt, & nodded. "Might as well get it over with"

"Aw, come on Buzz Killington. It won't be that bad, you'll see"

.

..

...

...

Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed, a glass of champagne in one hand as he leaned up against the wall. Most people were out on the dancefloor, dancing to some music that was commanding them to move to the left & cha cha with their right foot, among other things. It was the epitome of how humans (& some half breeds) could be such sheep.

"It won't be that bad, you'll see..." Sesshomaru mocked, taking a sip of his drink. He truly regretted coming.

Some female with an annoying voice & long black hair asked him to dance but he simply turned her down, telling her he wasn't interested in dancing to the shitty music of today's generation. Did he _look _like he wanted to dance? Um, hello, that's why he was standing against the wall...

"Ain't this party great?"

Sesshomaru spared a slightly tipsy Inuyasha an annoyed glare before watching the crowd dance again. "Yes. It is simply...glorious" he murmured sarcastically.

"Aw, come dance with me, ya wallflower. It'll make you feel better"

"I think not"

"Oh...you need more alcohol in your system then?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Becoming intoxicated will only serve to get you mounted, should I ever allow myself to be in such condition...which I will not"

The Christmas Song by Nat King Cole made goosebumps pop up on his arms & he had to struggle to keep his face neutral. This was one of the very few songs he adored in these modern times. This Nat King Cole character had a certain richness to his voice that was hypnotizing & made him feel very nostalgic, especially for a certain little ward from a very long time ago...

Inuyasha took his hand. "Come on. Let's dance, baby"

Sesshomaru sighed but put his drink down & allowed himself to be led onto the dancefloor where he put the hand that wasn't holding Inuyasha's on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Remember when we danced to Unforgettable for our wedding?" Inuyasha asked.

The former taiyoukai nodded, smirking. "Yes. You had two left shoes on your feet, or whatever that expression is..."

The inu-half breed chuckled. "Close enough. But hey, at least I didn't step on your toes"

"True enough. I counted my blessings that night"

They shared a little laugh & suddenly no one else was on the dancefloor. It was just them in their little bubble with Nat King Cole's soothing baritone playing softly in the background. They turned in a circle all around the dancefloor in time with the music. For just a moment Sesshomaru wished their first dance at their wedding reception had been this flowing & beautiful but then he remembered how nervous they'd both been & how he had to count for Inuyasha so that the hanyou didn't step on his feet & scuff up his shoes...though it'd been awkward at first it made for good laughs later on. He didn't regret anything.

When the song came to an end & Sesshomaru was about to protest how he wished the song didn't seem so short, he glanced up at Inuyasha to find the hanyou holding a type of plant above his head that had a red bow on it.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you holding that plant above my head?"

Inuyasha grinned. "It's mistletoe. You're supposed to kiss someone you like when you are both under it"

"Is this another one of the human's ludicrous traditions...?"

"Well...yeah. But I mean it'll be worth it since ya gatta kiss me"

Sometimes Sesshomaru found Inuyasha's arrogance annoying but other times, like these, he honestly didn't mind & even found it kind of funny.

He lowered Inuyasha's arm that was holding the mistletoe. "I don't need a plant to dictate when I can kiss my man"

"Oh baby..." Inuyasha growled seductively & Sesshomaru chuckled & kissed him deeply on the lips.


End file.
